Destino Obstinado
by lunatipola
Summary: Harry lastimó mucho a Ginny, ella para olvidarlo se va de Inglaterra.  Tras 5 años de alejamiento Ginny tiene que volver a la Madriguera, pero por circunstancias del destino no llegará sola y con quien llega es con quien menos imaginan.


Summary

Harry lastimó mucho a Ginny, ella para olvidarlo se va de Inglaterra. Tras 5 años de alejamiento Ginny tiene que volver a la Madriguera, pero por circunstancias del destino no llegará sola y con quien llega es con quien menos imaginan.

PROLOGO

Ginny estaba en su habitación mientras una lágrima caía por su cara, ya que había recordado el porqué del alejamiento de su familia.

----------------------- Flashback -------------------------------

Al fin había llegado el día, había terminado su enseñanza en Hogwarts y eso le permitiría estar en la Madriguera, pero más importante aún, le permitiría estar con su novio, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Estos eran los pensamientos que tenía Ginny mientras llegaba a la Madriguera.

Entró a la Madriguera y todo estaba en silencio, al parecer nadie la estaba esperando, esto desilusionó un poco a Ginny, pero al salir al jardín...

-Sorpresa!!!!

-Ginny no sabes lo feliz que nos hace tenerte acá- dijo la señora Weasley mientras abrazaba a la menor de sus hijos

-Mamá, creí que no estaban en casa.

Ginny estaba tan feliz, pero más feliz estuvo cuando se encontró frente a frente con Harry.

-Cariño que bueno es verte- dijo Harry

-no sabes lo feliz que soy de tenerte cerca- dijo la pelirroja y se besaron.

Tras unos días Ginny empezó a notar extraño a Harry, pero nunca pensó que el motivo de su raro comportamiento le fuera a causar tanto daño.

Ginny se juntó con Luna en el callejon Diagon con Luna, para comprar ropa.

-Ginny por Dios me has hecho caminar más de lo que he caminado en toda la vida-dijo Luna

-Lunita no seas así, para que dejes de reclamar te invito a un helado si??-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Luna y Ginny iban muy contentas a tomarse el helado cuando Ginny vio que Harry estaba sentado en una mesa con Cho y estaban tomados de la mano. A Ginny los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Ginny esto es una equivocación, Harry seguramente está consolando por algo a Cho, ya verás- dijo Luna, para tratar de calmar a Ginnny.

-Tienes razón, pero de todas maneras iré a ver que pasa.

Ginny se fue acercando y escuchó que Cho le conversaba a Harry.

-No sé que es lo que prentendes, cuanto tiempo más tengo que esperar para que dejes a esa niña???

-Cho, ya te lo he dicho, no es fácil, recuerda que ella es la hermana de Ron y yo no queiro perder la amistad que tengo con él

-Ya estoy cansada de que me digas eso. Decide Harry, ella o yo!

-Mi amor eso no es necesario que lo preguntes, sabes muy bien que te amo por sobre todo- al decirle esto a Cho, se acercó y la besó. Al ver esto Ginny se dio la vuelta, caminó hasta Luna y le dijo-Luna se me quitó el apetito, vamos.

El regreso a la Madriguera fue muy incomodo, Luna no sabía que decirle a Ginny para tranquilizarla, ya esta no dejaba de llorar

-Luna no sé por qué me pasa esto!!, dime es que acaso no le he dado todo???

-Tranquila, sabes que Harry es un imbécil y él es el que se esta perdiendo una gran mujer.

Al llegar a la madriguera Ginny se encerró en su habitación y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, de tanto hacerlo se quedó dormida.

George entró a su recamara y se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba dormida, por lo que decidió no molestarla.

Al otro día Ginny despertó al sentir un picoteo en la ventana, abrió la ventana, recibió la carta y la lechuza se fue

Estimada Señorita Weasley:

_La Honorable Academia de Humanidades Mágicas de París se ha enterado de las calificaciones obtenidas por usted en Hogwarts y de su gusto por las letras, por ello le extendemos la invitación para que sea miembro de nuestra institución. Usted cursaría la carrera de periodismo._

_La beca considera:_

_-Su viaje hasta la Academia_

_-Estadía_

_-Gastos en material de estudio_

_Esperando que nuestra invitación sea aceptada_

_se despide_

_Ignatius Agatti_

_Director de la Honorable Academia de Humanidades Mágicas de París._

Ginny hace tiempo tenía decidido que quería ser reportera, ya lo había decidido, se iba a vivir a París.

Una semana después Ginny abandonaría su país

-------------- End of Flashback --------------------------------

Ya habían pasado cuatro años y medio desde que estaba en París y aún no podía olvidar a Harry Potter

-¿Por qué no te podré olvidar Harry¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que estuvieras tan presente en mi? pensaba Ginny mientras se vestía, ya que tenía que ir a clases.

Llegó corriendo a clases, ya que para rematarla se había quedado dormida, de tanto correr casi se cae, pero llegó 2 minutos después de que había empezado la clase.

-Permiso-dijo Ginny entrando muy agitada

-Pase señorita

-Disculpe la demora profesor

-No se preocupe señorita, pero no lo vuelva a hacer, está bien?

-Si profesor

-Pase a tomar asiento

Ginny se fue a sentar mientras respiraba profundamente, para regularizar el pulso.

-Pues como les estaba comentando antes que llegara la Señorita Weasley-Ginny se puso del color de su cabello cuando lo dijio- hoy llegará un alumno nuevo al curso, espero que lo traten ben y que lo hagan sentir uno más de ustedes...-Sonó la puerta-ese debe ser el nuevo estudiante, pase!.

-Permiso, dijo el nuevo alumno, Ginny levantó la cabeza para ver quien era el nuevo estudiantey al percatarse no lo pudo creer.

-Les presento a su nuevo compañero, el señor Draco Malfoy.

-Este será un laaaaaaaaaargo semestre-pensó Ginny

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Hola espeo que todos estén muy bien, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de "Destino Obstinado", este fue el primer fic que escribí, pero recien ahora subo.

Ojalá les guste


End file.
